


Шабаш

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [26]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 26 Sabbat (шабаш)
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Шабаш

Стоит кому-то узнать, что она Ласомбра, все всегда спрашивали, что она делает тут, и не шпионка ли Шабаша. Трудно скрывать свой клан, когда ты не отражаешься ни в каких поверхностях — Бетани была бы черезчмерно благодарна, не будь этого недостатка.

Обращённая на территории Камарилья, и выросшая по её законам, Шабаш её, как не удивительно, совершенно не привлекал. Он был чем-то диким, необузданным, и после армии она совершенно не питала любви к подобным структурам.

Один только встреченный Цимисх чуть не стоил ей жизни и забрал кучу её нервных клеток. Бет видела многие ужасы этого мира — войну, смерть, голод, нищету, видела опасный вампирский мир. Но Изверги стояли где-то выше этого всего, в своей собственной категории.

И они, как и её клан, стояли у власти и истоков Шабаша, и этого, откровенно говоря, хватало чтобы убить в ней любое желание лезть в эту гнилую яму.

Она встречала Ласомбра, который сбежал из Шабаша и предложил свои услуги одному Князю, лишь бы получить защиту и место в его городе. Бет даже не уверена, что хочет знать, что же именно он отдал тому Вентру. Владение дисциплиной? Кровь? Знания? Вряд ли цена была маленькой.

Поэтому каждого, кто посмеет предположить, что она из Шабаша, ждёт весьма жестокое возвращение к реальности вещей.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
